1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partition device in a vehicular trunk to be used for classifying and accommodating articles in the trunk or classifying and accommodating articles in the trunk while pressing and supporting the articles. Particularly, the invention is concerned with a partition device in a vehicular trunk to be used for classifying and accommodating articles in an automobile trunk or classifying and accommodating articles in the trunk while pressing and supporting the articles in such a manner that the articles do not move (slide) during running of the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, since there is no partition in the trunks of, for example, passenger cars, wagons and vans, the place for accommodating articles has been ensured by giving some consideration to the position where the articles are to be accommodated, or articles have been contained in a corrugated cardboard box or the like prior to being carried into a vehicular trunk.
However, in the case of articles of a small volume, it is required to put unnecessary things into the trunk together with the articles to prevent movement of the articles or is required to use an auxiliary thing such as a corrugated cardboard. Thus, there have been problems to be solved.
If such consideration is not given to the case where the quantity of articles is relatively small, the articles will slide on the floor of the trunk at every start-up or stop of the vehicle or at every tilting of the vehicle.